


Imagine Confessing via PowerPoint

by its_noma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Asmodeus is a Good Friend but also a Bad Friend lol, Birthday Presents, F/M, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, Love Confessions, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Some of the others are mentioned, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_noma/pseuds/its_noma
Summary: A bright pink screen with “Why I’d Be the Perfect Girlfriend!” written in the mosthorrendouslyhot pink color—and not even the same font you’d picked with Asmodeus’s help!—isn’t what you’re expecting when it finally loads.Oh no. Oh no, no nono—Lucifer raises an amused brow, lips curling. “Who is this for?”You know it isn’t thebestway to confess to someone, but every time you’ve tried to just outright tell Lucifer, you get too nervous and back out at the last second. If you can have him focusing on the slides while you talk, you think it might work...
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Reader/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 130





	Imagine Confessing via PowerPoint

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this for almost _half of today_. Luckily there's still half an hour left of Lucifer's birthday in my timezone, so this isn't belated.
> 
> The PowerPoint presentation confession and following misunderstanding are both taken from how my girlfriend confessed to me (via PowerPoint, in which it took me three weeks to realize. I think all I said was "oh cool," which is embarrassing). I thought it'd be funny if Lucifer, Avatar of Pride and flawlessly perfect, doesn't realize MC is confessing and just thinks they're practicing a confession for someone else with him.
> 
> I ended up rewriting this quite a few times—hence me taking _forever_ to get this up—but I think I'm finally happy with the final product. Hopefully. Rated mature solely because of MC wearing lingerie.

“You know, the whole point of making this PowerPoint was so I can tell Lucifer I like him, _not_ for you to laugh at me!”

Asmodeus only laughs harder. It’s embarrassing enough that you had to resort to making a _PowerPoint presentation_ in order to confess to Lucifer, but Asmodeus laughing at you isn’t making things any better. You know it isn’t the _best_ way to confess to someone, but every time you’ve tried to just outright tell him, you get too nervous and back out at the last second. If you can have him focusing on the slides while you talk, you think it might work... 

Unfortunately for you, Asmodeus had decided to drop by when you were working on it. Now he can’t stop laughing at you and your failed attempts at subtlety leading up to confessing via _PowerPoint,_ of all things.

“I mean—I’ve never heard of confessing with a PowerPoint!” Just saying it throws him into another round of laughter, nearly falling over. “Is this seriously all you could think of?”

How badly you’re wishing for someone, _any_ one, to kill you right now would be more concerning in any other situation. You think you’re perfectly entitled to a swift death since the Avatar of Lust himself is laughing at your shitty excuse for a love confession.

You’re about to delete the presentation and go back to square one when he holds up a hand. “Wait! Wait! Let me look at it first, _please_.”

“So you can laugh at it more?” You shake your head. “I don’t think so.”

Asmodeus will take one look at the title screen and piss himself laughing, you’re sure. 

“I wanna help!” he insists.

Through the subsiding laughter you can hear, begrudgingly, that he’s serious. Before you can answer he’s already taking your laptop from you. You squawk at him to give it back even as he ignores you to click through the slides. 

“This is _so_ cute,” he titters. You snatch your laptop from his hands, face red as he continues, “I really like reason three!”

“Sure you do.”

“I’m serious!” He laughs as he says it. You elect to not believe him. “Actually, I think it’s good. But I think you should add some transitions to make it pop and change the font so it’s not, you know, _Times New Roman_ ”—you cringe, having forgotten about that—“but overall it’s fine!”

‘Fine’ is not usually a word Asmodeus uses to describe things, and already you know it’s _not_ fine at all. Clicking through the slides for the nth time, you suddenly find it to be rather _impersonal_ and embarrassingly akin to something you’d present for a grade at RAD. It’s clearly not something you should show Lucifer when you tell him you like him.

“It’s terrible,” you lament.

“I didn’t say that!” Asmodeus disagrees. “Just cater it more to Lucifer’s tastes, you know? As long as it’s clearly for him and from the heart, what could go wrong?”

_Everything,_ you think, but don’t say anything as you exit presentation mode to begin editing. Asmodeus pitches in an idea or two every so often, and before long, you have an almost completely different PowerPoint than when you’d started. It isn’t bad. In fact, you feel _loads_ more confident about it than before.

“See? Nothing wrong with being nit-picky!” Asmodeus tells you.

You shrug as he slings an arm around your shoulders, giving you a friendly squeeze. “Yeah, I guess. Thanks, Asmo.”

“When’re you planning on showing it to him?” he asks. “Tomorrow? This weekend?”

Oh. You hadn’t been planning to do anything with it until Lucifer’s birthday, which is luckily still three weeks away. It gives you plenty of time to go over what you want to say and work up the nerve to actually go _through_ with it this time. No more backing out!

Asmodeus shakes his head in disapproval when you tell him this. “No way! That’s so _boring._ ”

“How is that boring?” you retort, crossing your arms. “It’s a solid plan!”

“Uh-uh.” You open your mouth to argue, but he elaborates, “The _best_ plan would be to confess right away so you can help him celebrate his birthday in a _fun_ way.”

He wriggles his fingers at you. You stare at them with growing disbelief.

“Birthday sex, if you didn’t understand—”

You shove a hand in his face, effectively cutting him off. “Oh, I _know_ alright! And I’m saying no to that!”

“You’re no fun,” Asmodeus whines.

“If I’m no fun, then get outta my room,” you grumble. Groaning, you collapse back onto your bed. “I just...haven’t done a lot of that before, that’s all.”

“Yeah.”

You glare at him. “What, no ‘that’s okay’ or even a ‘there, there’?”

“Well, I could always educate you!” he offers. “As much as I’d _love_ to give you hands-on experience myself, I think you’d prefer Lucifer over me—”

“Asmo!”

He laughs. “Sorry, sorry! You’re so fun to tease, darling.” You huff. “Okay, how about this: you confess to him with this grade A presentation tomorrow, and I’ll help you get the _perfect_ present ready for Lucifer’s birthday!”

It isn’t a bad idea, you have to begrudgingly admit. Asmodeus _is_ knowledgeable about love and also Lucifer’s brother, so he has to know _some_ thing, right? You don’t really want to ask him how much he knows about any of his brothers’... _preferences,_ but you suppose having him in your corner won’t be the end of the world.

“Fine,” you cave. “But know that, if it all goes to shit, it’s _your_ fault for not letting me prepare enough!”

He shrugs. “Sure. But it’ll go beautifully! I can already see it now!”

“I’d rather you didn’t,” you mumble with a yawn. “Can I use the movie room to do it? I don’t think Lucifer has a projector in his room, or uh, anywhere else.”

Which reminds you that you should transfer the presentation to a USB drive to make tomorrow easier. You get up to dig out the one you have in your bag.

“Yep!” Asmodeus says, eyeing it carefully. “I’ll make sure none of the others walk in on you!”

Yeah, having him in your corner is _not_ a bad thing all of a sudden. You nod. Once your presentation is successfully downloaded onto your USB, you give him a hug in thanks.

You don’t see him swipe it off your desk before he leaves. “Good night! Good luck tomorrow!”

“Thanks. Night, Asmo.”

* * *

The hardest part isn’t the presentation itself but convincing Lucifer to stop working on reports for Diavolo to actually sit down and _let you present it._ First he was busy with a meeting with Diavolo right after classes ended, then he had to break up an argument between Mammon and Satan over something, and _then_ he holed himself up in his office to work. Does he _ever_ take a break?

But finally you manage to get him to join you in the movie room, Asmodeus outside guarding the door so the others don’t interrupt. You know you’d die of embarrassment if anyone else saw you doing this. Confessing via PowerPoint is already humiliating enough.

“What is this for again?” he asks.

Oh, right. You hadn’t actually told him what you wanted to show him. Just that he “ _needs_ to see it” and that “it’s urgent.” You’re sure Lucifer only agreed because of how stressed out you must look. Seriously, you feel like all your hair is going to fall out any second now!

Plugging in your USB into the computer attached to the projector, you shift nervously as you explain, “It’s a presentation! About...uh...well, you’ll see in a second!”

There are two files when you open the USB’s folder. Huh? There was only the one you had uploaded last night the last time you checked (which was, unsurprisingly, last night). What makes matters worse is that they’re _both_ titled similarly, except one is ‘Lucifer’ and the other is ‘LucIfer’. You don’t know which is which. The thumbnails aren’t loading.

Shit. The projector is on and all set up, so it’s not like you can open them to check without Lucifer seeing.

Speaking of Lucifer, his arms are crossed over his chest as he waits. He looks like he has _far_ better things to do than sit here and watch you sweat bullets. You don’t blame him. If the roles were reversed, you wouldn’t even give yourself the time of day at this point.

You can’t keep him waiting any longer. It’s now or never. You click on one and grab the remote to click through the slides. As it loads, you walk around the podium the computer sits on to begin.

A bright pink screen with “Why I’d Be the Perfect Girlfriend!” written in the most _horrendously_ hot pink color—and not even the same font you’d picked with Asmodeus’s help!—isn’t what you’re expecting when it finally loads.

Oh no. Oh no, no no _no_ —

Lucifer raises an amused brow, lips curling. “Who is this for?”

“Uh...” Isn’t it obvious? Or is he just teasing you? You feel like you’re about to melt into a puddle of your own shame, cheeks aflame. This is _definitely_ Asmodeus’s doing. It doesn’t make matters any better that you can hear him yelling at Mammon to go away outside. “You know...”

He glances back at the doors. “Ah.”

“Yeah,” you murmur, glad you don’t have to spell it out.

“Well, carry on with it then,” Lucifer instructs, turning back towards you. “Let’s see what you have.”

Swallowing, you click to the next slide. An embarrassingly obnoxious transition accompanies it, but luckily the words you’d typed out are still the same, just not the right font or color. In fact, _only_ the words are the same from here on out, everything else being completely and mortifyingly different.

But you make it through. It’s agonizing and embarrassing, and with each word you trip over you want to _die,_ but finally you get to the end.

Except the last slide is the most horrifying of all. You quickly end the presentation as soon as you read “AND I have the best triple decker slip ‘n slide gorilla grip pussy you’ll EVER have the pleasure of fucking!”, your entire face red.

Shit. You really, _really_ hope Lucifer didn’t read that.

“So...” Your voice is small, a measly squeak that makes your eyes water. You have never wanted to die more in your entire life, and that goes to say something when you’d been praying for death after Asmodeus caught you. “What do you think?”

You can’t meet his eyes. Lucifer uncrosses his arms and stands. He approaches you, and if you were looking, you’d see the amused smile on his lips that doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

“I found it amusing,” he tells you. “I didn’t expect you to make something like this, but it was interesting nonetheless.”

You worry your bottom lip between your teeth. “Really?”

“Yes,” he confirms.

So...is he accepting your confession now? The last slide was _supposed_ to say “be my boyfriend?” before it was changed to whatever the fuck _that_ was, but you hoped you got your point across regardless.

AKA: you like Lucifer. You want to _be_ with Lucifer. Romantically. Hopefully he understands?

“I...thanks.” You nearly slap yourself for sounding so _stupid._ Who thanks someone after they accept their feelings? “It worked?”

“Sure,” he says.

Lucifer is probably too prideful to confess as enthusiastically as you just yet, but that’s okay. You can work up to it. You finally look into his eyes. Overwhelmed with happiness, you wrap your arms around him and pull him closer.

“Oh.” It takes a moment, but slowly his arms wind around you in return.

“I’m really happy,” you murmur against his chest.

He pats your back, unsure of what else to do. “I’m glad.”

All of a sudden you’re interrupted by Asmodeus shouting for someone—Leviathan this time, you think?—to go away. Now is probably a good time to go tell him he doesn’t have to guard the room anymore and tell him the good news! Oh, and also punch him for sabotaging your PowerPoint. _How silly of you to forget._

Pulling away, you smile up at Lucifer. “Great! Uh, I’m gonna go talk to Asmo now, but I’ll text you later!”

“Of course.”

He watches as you turn off the projector and disconnect your USB.

Hurrying to the door, you turn and wave at him. He waves back. “See ya later!”

“See you.” With how excited and frantic you are, you don’t hear him say, “Good luck with your confession.”

* * *

In the end, Asmodeus convinces you to treat Lucifer to something more _sultry_ for his birthday. It’s how you find yourself staring, unsure, at your lingerie-clad reflection after dinner is over and everyone has returned to their rooms.

You’re unsure not because of your appearance—this is the only lingerie Asmodeus had you try on that you actually feel _good_ in—but because of Lucifer. It’s almost as if nothing has changed between you two after you confessed and started dating. He acts the same, if not strangely _distanced,_ but you’re not sure why.

Asmodeus has repeatedly assured you that he’s just not as well-versed in the world of dating. You feel like it’s something else entirely. Lucifer will let you hold his hand and hug him, but that’s about it. It’s only been three weeks, sure, but... 

You shake off your worries. If Asmodeus told you there’s nothing to worry about, then there’s nothing to worry about! Lucifer is just...new to this, that’s all. It’s not like you’ve dated a million people yourself. Maybe presenting him with your “gift” will help loosen things up in your relationship!

As you slide on the sheer black robe that accompanies the ruby red lingerie you have on, you text Asmodeus to see if the coast is clear.

**Asmo:** Yep! Go get him, girl!

You sigh in relief. If any of the others caught you walking around wearing this, you think you’d just ask them to kill you right then and there. You have dealt with _far_ too many embarrassing encounters in the past three weeks that one more may just break you.

**MC:** Thanks, Asmo. You’re the best.

**Asmo:** I know!

Rolling your eyes with a grin, you set your phone down and exit your room. True to form, no one is out right now. Still, you’re nearly running as you hurry over to Lucifer’s room, not wanting to risk it.

You knock on the door. “Lucifer?”

Half of you expects him not to answer, too engrossed in the reports he’s no doubt doing (despite Diavolo telling him to _take a break_ today). You’re pleasantly surprised when he calls for you to enter.

He doesn’t look up as you enter. “Did you need something, MC?”

Closing the door behind you with a soft click, you worry your bottom lip between your teeth. There is _no_ way you’re backing out of this, but now that you’re actually here you are _way_ more nervous than before. The sudden relief that he isn’t looking at you does little for your hammering heart.

“I wanted to give you another present...” Because you _had_ gotten him something earlier that had nothing to do with what you’re wearing now. “Um. I hope you like it.”

“I’m sure I will,” Lucifer says.

He looks up.

And then he freezes.

For a long time he stares. The silence stretches on for what feels like an eternity as he stares and stares and _stares._ If Satan or Belphegor were here, they would be laughing at how comically wide his eyes are and how his mouth is slightly agape.

He looks shocked. _Far_ too shocked, actually, but you know it’s because you haven’t done much more than holding hands so far. Trying to stay calm, you lock the door behind you before stepping further into the room. His eyes are intense as he follows your every move.

Finally he speaks by the time you’ve made your way around to his side of the desk, “I didn’t know you felt this way. It’s quite...surprising.”

“You didn’t?” You laugh. Maybe he’s teasing you again.

He shakes his head, cheeks reddening the longer he stares at you. You smile as you swing a leg over his hips, settling yourself down in his lap.

Lucifer’s hands twitch where they rest on the arms of his chair. “No. I thought...you and Asmo...”

“Huh?” You and Asmodeus? Confused, you ask, “What about us?”

“Aren’t you two dating?” he queries.

Your hand stops in its journey to his chest. What? Now you’re _really_ confused. From the look on Lucifer’s face, he’s just as confused—maybe even _more_ confused—than you are.

“No?” you answer. “Why would you think that?”

“That presentation,” he says. “It was for Asmo, right?”

... 

No way.

No _fucking_ way.

“That was for _you_ ,” you tell him.

“Oh.”

Sitting in Lucifer’s lap dressed in nothing but lingerie and a robe, you feel awfully awkward as the realization hits you. Lucifer thinks you like _Asmodeus._ He thinks that presentation was for _Asmodeus._ He thinks you had wanted his opinion on the presentation before showing it to _Asmodeus…_

Thinking back to how ridiculous the PowerPoint was—and how quickly you’d left to tell Asmodeus of your success—you’re not exactly surprised he thought that way.

You climb out of his lap. Space needs to be between you two _now_ as the embarrassment threatens to swallow you whole. You take a seat across from him on the other side of the desk, crossing your arms to try and cover yourself more than the sheer robe allows. This is the biggest misunderstanding you’ve ever had in your life.

That presentation...Asmodeus had made his own version—the one you’d sadly ended up presenting—because he wanted to tease you about how ridiculous confessing via _PowerPoint_ was, and it lo and behold, it’s come back to bite you in the ass. You thought you’d been mad then, but _boy_ are you furious now. This would all be _so_ funny if it wasn’t so goddamn _mortifying._

“And here I thought we’ve been dating since...and you thought I was dating _Asmo_...” You bury your face in your hands. “He told me you were just... _new_ to this, so I didn’t question it. I—”

“I am in no way new to dating,” Lucifer corrects.

Despite how his voice doesn’t waver, his brows are furrowed with a heavyset frown to match. He runs a gloved hand through his hair. Without saying anything more, you know he’s annoyed, but at you or Asmodeus, you can’t tell.

You shift uncomfortably in your seat. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” Lucifer stands up. You think he’s going to leave—either to not discuss this any further or confront Asmodeus about it—until he drapes his waistcoat over you. “Here. To...cover yourself.”

“Oh, uh, thanks,” you say.

Grateful, you wrap yourself up in it until all that’s uncovered is your head. Automatically you feel a million times better. Lucifer returns to his seat, rubbing his temples.

“I can leave, if you, um, want me to,” you offer.

“No, no. Don’t go yet.” Finally he meets your eyes for the first time this evening. “It’s not everyday I have a beautiful young woman confessing to me.”

What? No way. Someone like Lucifer must get _dozens_ of confessions per _day._

The absurdity of him saying that makes you laugh (and maybe because this situation is so awkward you feel the need to laugh it off before the discomfiture of it all consumes you). It really isn’t the situation for it, and so you quickly apologize, “Sorry, sorry, I just—you _have_ to get loads of confessions all the time, right?”

“None that I have ever reciprocated, unlike now,” he answers.

You stop laughing. When you look at Lucifer he’s smiling, though not as confidently you’d assumed he’d be. He almost looks…nervous. Wow. The Avatar of Pride himself? _Nervous_?

“Really?”

This feels familiar.

“Yes.”

It _is,_ now that you think about it, because after your PowerPoint, you two had almost this exact same conversation. Except this time you know there is absolutely no room for any more misunderstandings. You smile.

“I’m really happy,” you tell him. “And, uh...sorry, for, you know...the misunderstanding.”

He shrugs. “It’s in the past now.”

You wish you could at least _look_ like you were calm like Lucifer can. You’re still beating yourself up for not confirming your feelings or that you’re dating all those weeks ago, but you can’t go back and change it. As long as you know you and Lucifer are dating _now,_ that’s all that matters.

“Cool.” Ugh. Real smooth, MC. “So we’re...dating now.”

“Yes.”

“Cool,” you repeat, fighting the urge to curbstomp your stupid ass as you say, “I should...go then. Since I’m still wearing...uh...”

“I was wondering about that, actually,” Lucifer tells you. Your brows furrow. “If you thought we were dating, why did you think three weeks of barely any progress meant we were ready for that?”

… 

Great. Asmodeus is embarrassing you _even more_ while not even _being_ here! _Again_! Avatar of Lust or not, you’re going to be taking his advice with a grain of salt from now on. Or maybe not at all. Yeah, that sounds like a better idea.

You hunker down further into the folds of Lucifer’s waistcoat, cheeks burning hot as you quietly confess, “It was Asmo’s idea...” 

“I thought so.” Lucifer shakes his head. “He’s clearly full of stupid ideas.”

“Tell me about it,” you grumble.

He cracks a smile. You slowly return it before you find yourself laughing, Lucifer chuckling along with you. The ludocrity of this situation finally boils away the heavy weight of embarrassment clinging with a vengeance to your shoulders, and you sigh.

“I hope I didn’t ruin your birthday with all of this,” you say.

“Not at all.” Leaning back in his seat, he tells you, “It’s actually made it a lot better. Now I don’t have to worry about any of my brothers stealing you away from me if you’re already dating me.”

You chuckle. “Oh really? I’m sure Mammon will be furious.”

“Without a doubt,” he agrees with a rueful smile.

You roll your eyes. Glancing at the clock hung high along the wall in front of you behind Lucifer’s chair, you’re surprised to see how late it’s gotten.

“Shit,” you curse, quickly apologizing when he raises a brow at you. “It’s late. I should go back to my room. For real this time.”

You stand up. Lucifer’s waistcoat is still covering you, though as you get ready to leave you find yourself not wanting to give it back. On one hand, it’s warm, and on the other, you don’t want any of the others to see you in your lingerie. But you don’t want them to question why you’re wearing Lucifer’s waistcoat either… 

“Stay here tonight,” Lucifer offers.

Surprised, you say, “Really?”

“Sure.” He stands up, beginning to take off his gloves. “We can make up for lost time all night.”

Turns out Lucifer isn’t all that subtle either. When he extends a hand to you, you take it, letting him lead you to the bed waiting along the wall to your left.

Of course, you’re still going to kill Asmodeus for making a fool out of you later, but for now you’ll forget. You’d much rather indulge the man you love enough to make a love confession PowerPoint for.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
